Hot Egyptian Nights
by Mitarashi Mika
Summary: Exactly what the title states.
1. Hot 4 U

Hot Egyptian Night

_Written for a friend_

_I don't own Yugioh or Kaya. I do own Akina_

"Marik, where have you been?" Malik asked seductively, not moving from his suggestive stance on the bed.

"Out with Akina and Bakura." Marik sighed. "And I'm really tired tonight, Malik."

"Well, I'll just have to help you unwind." Malik whispered to his lover. Marik grinned in spite of himself.

"God, you're horny, aren't you?" He stripped out of all his clothes, save his boxers, in which you could see a big bulge.

"When you're around, I'm always horny." Malik countered.

"Gods, I guess I'll have to satisfy your need." Marik said, shoving his boxers to the ground, releasing the giant erection his dick had become.

"Please, Marik, fuck me." Malik pleaded, sitting up, spreading his legs even more, to give Marik a full frontal view.

"Since the sight looks appetizing, I guess I will." Marik growled, tying Malik's legs to the bedposts. Next, he tied his arms to the bedposts, giving Malik a kiss on his lips. He pulled away right as Malik tried to find entry into Marik's mouth.

"No, love. You must wait. I'm eager." Marik said, stroking Malik's length with his finger. Malik's dick sprang larger at the touch, and Marik

"Please, Marik, don't torture me…" Malik whimpered. He shuddered as Marik licked his abdomen, down to his hairy treasure.

"You like that, don't you, Malik?" Marik hissed through his teeth. He scraped the sensitive flesh with his teeth, and Malik nearly came in anticipation for what was coming, but, earlier, Marik had distracted him long enough to slip a cockring onto his length. "I don't want you coming too soon, now do I?"

"Malik grinned, in spite of the pain. "Just try not to kill me," he joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that to my favorite little hikari." Marik whispered. He shuddered as Marik's fingers slid lower and lower until they were finally on his dick. He started to stroke it softly at first, with one finger. But then he used both hands to jack him off. Malik started to buck his hips, but soon after, Marik tied his hips down, as well, until the only thing Malik could move was his head.

"Please, Marik, fuck me now!" Malik pleaded. He kept shaking his head back and forth, as that was the only thing that was keeping him from crying from the pain of the cockring.

"I didn't know you were so easy to break." Marik said sadistically.

"You haven't broken me yet, but I really—need—to be fucked!" Malik screamed at his lover, who was grinning at him in a sadistic way. That's probably what he loved about Marik most. He could give him the one thing none of his lovers prior had been able to give him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give it to you." Marik said, grabbing some lube from his nightstand, he spread a liberal amount on his fingers, and started to slide one, two, finally three digits into Malik's tight opening. He then started to spread the remaining lube onto his own erection, and started to thrust into Malik in long, hard strokes.

An hour later, Marik untied Malik and lay down in a spent heap next to the smaller boy. "That was great, Malik." Marik complimented.

"I couldn't have done that with anyone but you." Malik replied, kissing him. They fell asleep, peaceful and content.

That's the first full-fledged lemon I've ever written. I wrote this, as I said earlier, for a friend of mine who is obsessed with bronzeshipping. So I hope she likes it.


	2. Cheating

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated; I went on a vacation for a few days in a different state, and then I just kind of went blank...but I FINALLY came up with an idea for chapter 2. So I hope you like it...

"Marik, where are you?" Malik called frantically.  
"Just upstairs, love." the soothing reply came. He smiled. He walked up the stairs. "No, uh, Malik, uh, I found a really big snake up here...I'm trying to kill it, okay"  
Malik screamed, and thudded down the stairs he had just climbed. He had a deathly fear of snakes, as he'd been bitten by a cobra at the innocent age of ten. He had no idea that wasn't the kind of snake it was...

"Marik..." Akina said. "I missed you"  
"I'm here now, so don't complain." he growled. "I'm not. Bakura treated me bad." she sighed. "And you don't"  
"How do I treat you"  
"Like an equal. Like I'm special. Like you care about me"  
"Mmm...okay."He said, kissing her. "Unfortunately, I don't have much time. Malik will get suspicious. Meet me tonight"  
"Where?" she asked eagerly. She slipped her hand into his and looked into his eyes. He looked back.  
"Can you possibly have me over at your house"  
"No. Duke will be there, and so will Bakura." she said, spitting out the names. "How about over at that one club you like so much"  
"Poison"  
"Yeah. That's it. What about it? Can you be there"  
"Sure. I'll say that I went to the club to talk with Bakura about you"  
"That bastard"  
"Yeah, I know." he whispered. "But don't worry, soon you'll be away from him."

Little did they know that Malik had heard the whole conversation. "Marik...why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Well, I gotta go away again for awhile...but I promise I will try to update ASAP. But that may not be for awhile. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Mika 


	3. Why

Why

A/N: I might not be able to write on this for a few months, for reasons unexplained. I will attempt to, but it may be awhile from one chapter to the next. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Marik gave Akina a last lingering look before she slipped out the window down the rope which she had climbed up to meet him in his attic in the first place. He opened the door to the stairway, not expecting the unyielding slap that met him hard on the face. "Malik, what the fuck was that for?" Marik demanded angrily, rubbing the hurt on his face, trying to diminish it. Malik just glared daggers at him. "You lying sack of shit!" He spat at his yami, and soon to be ex-lover. "I didn't lie about anything! I killed the snake, Malik. Do you need to see the body for me to prove it?" Malik just smirked at him, self-satisfiedly. "Actually, yes, I would like to see the body of this...snake. Dead, of course, as you said you killed it." "I'm not putting you through that, Malik. You're deathly afraid of snakes, and I refuse to let you see one." Malik gave a little chuckle. "I'm not just another dumb blonde, Marik." "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you, Hikari-love." "Don't call me that, liar!" Malik spat. He slapped Marik again in the face, this time landing a direct hit on his nose. Blood spurted out.  
"Malik, I think it's time for you to see a psychaitrist." Marik said angrily, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "Marik, I think it's time for you to stop playing your game of charades." Malik answered in the same kind of tone. "I know you've been seeing that bitch"  
Marik shook with anger at the thought of Malik calling Akina a bitch...she had been called that enough by Bakura, and she didn't need anymore from anybody else. "What"  
"THe one thing I don't know is who she is. But I intend to find out tonight." Malik "I'm not seeing anyone, Malik, it's all in your delusional little head. Maybe you and I should go to bed early?" "I don't think so. After all, you have a hot date at Poison, don't you"  
"Only with you, if you want." "Don't give me that bullshit, you lying sack of shit." "I really am not appreciating the use of fowl language for pet names, Malik." "With Akina, right? After all, I heard you use her name." "What?" "Or are you using her name for a pet name for your little slut"  
"She is not a slut, asshole"  
"Oh, that's right. She's a prostitute. My bad, Marik." This time, Marik reached out to slap Malik. "Fine. I have an affair on the side. Happy"  
The little strength Malik had left vanished, and tears started to well in his eyes. "We were so happy. Why did you throw it all away?" "I'm sorry, but you were the only one happy in this relationship, Malik. I don't like being with guys anymore. I'm sick of being used by them. It's so much easier with women." "What are you saying?" "We're through." Marik sighed. "Besides, that asshole is only hurting Akina. He doesn't love her; he only uses her. She deserves better." "And you're saying that you love her?" "...yes"  
"You've been with her for two weeks and you can say you love her more than me, who's been with you for two years?!" "...yes." Marik said. He patted Malik on the shoulder, then walked down the stairs to the front hall entry, where he walked out. Malik silently kept crying, until he told himself one saving thought, "...I'm not just going to hand you over to that bitch-whore, Marik. I can't."

I hope you liked that chapter. Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions or comments. I may write more on it later tonight. 


	4. Run

1 Later that night, about an hour after the verbal fight between them, Marik was standing in the middle of Poison with Akina. The place was so packed that he didn't recognize when Bakura walked into the club, looking for Akina.

She was too late to warn him, however, and Bakura landed a punch square in Marik's back, a sore spot for him. He looked over at Akina sadistically, and grabbed Marik, now barely conscious, by the arm. "Let's go." he said harshly, starting to drag him out of the club, knowing it was the perfect leverage for her. She started to cry, and threw her beer bottle at him.

"You asshole!" she yelled, loud enough for a few people to look their way.

A security guard walked over to them. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"That white-haired asshole–"

"Your boyfriend." Bakura said indignantly.

"–assaulted _my boyfriend_. I think he wants to–to kill him!" she continued bitterly and despairingly. The security guard looked over at them, "Sir, let go of that man, please."

"Is it in your job description to be so polite to _assholes_ like him?!" Akina yelled.

"Oh, I'd kick his ass, you know that Akina. But the boss–"

"Whatever, just get him away from me. And Marik."

None of them noticed a petite blonde boy walk over to them. "No. Bakura, you may kick his ass if you wish. But I'm going to kick Akina's ass in return."

Bakura grinned at the prospect. Akina scoffed.

"Sorry, Malik, but you won't be able to lay a _finger_ on me."

Bakura spoke up. "He can if you're tied up."

Her eyes widened in fear. With Bakura that meant...NO! She wouldn't let that happen to her again. Especially not from _him_. Marik made out a few slurred words before he fell completely unconscious.

"Akina...run!"

I know...short chapter, and a cliffhanger. But It's four o'clock in the morning where I'm at, and I'm really tired and have to be up by 6.


End file.
